Yo.....intento.......
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Es la continuación de mi fic "Solo intento decirte que te amo" desde el punto de vista de Tai **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Mi vida.......perfecta?

Yo.....intento.......

Mi vida.......es perfecta....Sora es mi novia, después de tanto tiempo......pero....acaso no es lo que yo estoy esperando? Es lo que yo quiero? 

Pensé que si Sora era mi novia podía ser feliz......pero no se me siento vació

-Tai...estas en el planeta?-me dijo la dulce voz de mi hermana

-Si.....por que?-

-Bueno.....no se...estabas como perdido-

-Kari.....yo......nada-dije mientras me ponía mis tenis y me iba

Yo...no sé.....no me siento igual......algo me falta...algo.....pero no sé que?.......

-Hola Tai-me dijo Sora mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Sora-dije sin muchos ánimos

-Ya sé.....te saliste de tu casa sin desayunar........por eso estas así....bueno...no te preocupes....lleguemos rápido a la escuela y te doy algo de almorzar-

-Claro Sora-dije mientras acariciaba su cabello-Parece que me conoces muy bien-

-Claro que te conozco muy bien-

Sora me abraza, yo no sé que hacer........

-Pasa algo?-me dice mientras me mira a los ojos

-No claro que no-dije sonriendo y abrazándola

Ella se separo de mí y me tomo de la mano.......siempre soñé con esto.......solo que ahora......

-Tai apresúrate...ya esta empezando a llover-me dijo Sora mientras corría.....y ella me jalaba

Sora es hermosa y no lo dudo, es amable, inteligente......es todo lo que un chico pueda pedir.......pero........por que no me siento satisfecho con la vida que llevo......

Sora......Sora........es una chica........pero......por que?

-TAI!!!-

-S......Sora.......-dije volteando a verla

-Te estoy hablando-

-Lo siento no preste atención-dije mientras me reincorporaba-Que decías?-

-Tai...te estaba diciendo que.......-

Algo me esta diciendo...pero no puedo ponerle atención......no puedo aun que yo quiera.....no le puedo poner atención........cualquiera que me vea pensara que yo pierdo mi oportunidad con Sora......ella es una de las chicas mas solicitadas.......y yo no puedo hacerle caso....no sé que me pasa...............

-Estas de acuerdo Tai?-

-Claro Sora.....lo que digas cielo-

-Gracias Tai-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Al parecer ella es feliz con migo, entonces como carajos yo no puedo serlo junto con ella......

-Señorita Takenouchi.....sabemos todos los del salón que usted ama al joven Yagami.....pero podría dejar a su novio mientras doy mi clase?-

-Si señor-dijo Sora mientras se sentaba 

Cielos....Sora ha tenido varios problemas por que me abraza y yo.....casi nunca la abrazo por mi propia voluntad........

Yo......intento.......saber lo que me pasa.......no puedo ver a Sora mas allá de la amistad.......y si no es a ella a quien amo...a quien amo en realidad?......esto si es confuso.........

Ahora lo recuerdo.......Mimi regresa hoy a Japón.....si es así le pediré consejo.......pero no puedo ir con ella..........tengo que llevar a Kari con Takeru y Davis al digimundo......además tengo que cuidar a ese trío.......si no algo malo puede pasar.........maldita sea......

-Tai ya es hora del descanso-

-Si Sora.....me muero de hambre-dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Tai......-me dijo mientras me besaba en los labios

Yo no puedo hacer nada....ni regresarle el beso o abrazarla.....simplemente no puedo.........

-Vamonos Sora-dije mientras la apartaba de mí

Ella me toma de la mano y empezamos a caminar, no entiendo......por que?.......

-Mira Tai......Yamato quiere ligarse a tu hermana-

Yamato? Acaso dijo ese nombre?

-T.....tienes razón Sora-

-Tai estas sonrojado-

Maldita sea.....me volvió a pasar.....me sonroje....me lleva.........

-Es por que recuerdo su sublime belleza Sora-

-Tai-dijo ella mientras me miraba tiernamente

Claro que es una mentira.........

-Vamos con Yamato-

Sora se acerco a Matt, mientras el se despedía de mi hermana

-Vaya Yamato no sabía que querías con Kari-dijo Sora mientras sonreía

-Cielos....mi mejor amigo va a conquistar a mi hermana-dije mientras fingía una sonrisa

-No piensen mal-dijo con nerviosismo

-No tienes que avergonzarte si estas enamorado de mi hermana-

-No Tai......eso no es...es que me estaba diciendo algo-

-Y que te decía?- dijo Sora con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro

-Pues que fuera por Mimi al aeropuerto-

-Que bueno que tú si puedes ir.....de paso le dices si puede quedarse en mi casa a dormir este Viernes-

Al parecer Sora y Matt se llevan muy bien.......por que me siento así?.............

-Claro Sora-

Vi como Sora le sonreía tiernamente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla como en forma de agradecimiento, yo no sé por que...pero eso me enojo.......tenía ganas de quitar a Sora y besar a Yama........un segundo que estoy pensando

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos Tai....ya ves como es nuestro maestro de Historia si llegamos después-dijo Sora tomado mi mano

Mire de reojo a Matt.....al parecer esta algo triste...Matt.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Y bien que les pareció la primera parte? Pues a mí como que.....no sé....(mejor no opino ¬¬). Espero que les este gustando a todos (especialmente a Mi Koushiro Yamato) y pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, déjenme reviews por favor


	2. La declaración

Yo.....intento.......

Sora.......que siento por Sora...me sale esa pequeña pregunta....acaso la amo o solo es cariño? Ella es linda y sé que ella me ama...pero por que nunca puedo contestarle con la misma firmaza que ella cuando me dice "te amo"

-Tai....tengo que ir a mi practica de tenis-me dice Sora mientras me da una beso en los labios-No vemos después-me dijo despidiéndome con la mano y corriendo lejos de mí

La verdad es que yo también la estimo.....pero.......no sé ni que pensar.....mis pensamientos están regados en mi cabeza como mi cuarto en la mañana......son un desorden total

-Tai....puedo hablar contigo?-me dijo Koushiro apareciendo de la nada

-Claro-dije casi mecánicamente

Como soy su líder como que ya me acostumbre que siempre me pidan algo, como dinero, consejo, que elija "x" cosa.......no sé tantos años que ya se me hace tan natural

-Tai.....-me dijo Koushiro sacándome de mis pensamientos-Yo tengo que preguntarte algo-me dijo mientras este hombre se sonrojaba

-Que quieres saber-le dije mecánicamente sin razonar lo que decía......en realidad no tengo ganas de resolver problemas ajenos y menos ahora

-Quiero saber si amas a Sora-

Yo......no supe que contestarle.....la amo o le tengo cariño.......esto de ser tan desordenado hace que me dificulte mi vida......mejor será que me recueste un rato en el pasto, para que no me duela tanto la cabeza

-No piensas contestarme?-dijo Koushiro acercando se a mi

Claro yo estoy aquí tumbado en el pasto, lo miro de reojo y cierro mis ojos....... que siento por Sora......la amo?

-Yo no lo sé-dije mientras ponía mis manos debajo de mi cabeza para recargarme-Yo pensé que la amaba............pero ante esa pregunta no encuentro respuesta clara-

-Y.....como sabes si no......te...gusta.....un...hombre-

Rayos!! Nunca pensé en eso....en mí se puede esperar de todo....por que no me debería de gustar un hombre........pero tal vez no....tal vez estoy destinado a vivir como un lobo solitario con Matt........

-Sabes Koushiro.......-dije mientras me levantaba y me quitaba un poco de pasto de mi saco-No tengo ganas de pensar en eso-

Después de eso me fui, lo sé....actué mal con él....pero no sé.....algo me dijo que lo hiciera, no es que me incomodara la pregunta de Koushiro, es buena......pero no sé......ni que pensar.

Que tal si amo a un hombre....yo que sé...puede ser al Superior Joe........Takeru........Koushiro.........o........Matt........si es así.......no sé que hacer

-TAI-me grito Koushiro mientras corría para al cansarme

Yo naturalmente me di media vuelta mecánicamente

-Ahora que quieres?-

-Tai.....yo no quería hablar contigo sobre Sora-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba-Yo quería decirte algo mas importante-

-Pues dilo ya-

-Bueno....es que....tu me gustas mucho-

Cielos....lo soltó muy rápido.......yo me tarde siglos en decírselo a Sora.....pero...por que no me sorprende en lo absoluto la declaración de Koushiro?

-Pues yo no sé que decirte Koushiro.....eres un amigo muy especial para mí...pero no sé-

-No estas enojado-me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Claro que no-puse mi mano izquierda arriba de sobre su cabeza-Mira.....la ves?-dije mientras miraba a Sora jugar tenis

-Si-dijo mirándola

-Bueno...ella es mi novia.....pero no sé lo que realmente siento por ella........déjame aclarar un poco mi mente...y después te contesto-

-Cuándo te tardaras?-me dijo emocionado

Yo quite mi mano de su cabeza y me puse las dos manos detrás de la nuca y le sonreí

-Bueno......hasta que arregle mi habitación....te contestare-

Me di la media vuelta sin antes ver a Koushiro de reojo......claro que tenía una mirada de curiosidad mezclado con su cara de que no entendía nada por lo que yo le había contestado.......bueno.....cuando termine de arreglar mi cuarto creo que sabré mas o menos......y si no funciona le pediré ayuda a Mimi-san

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció el segundo capitulo? Algo cortito supongo......espero que les este gustando


	3. Mi vida y mi intento de acalracion sobre...

Yo......intento........

Koushiro se me declaro....y no me afecta.....

-Hola cielo-

-Hola Sora-

Veo como Sora se acuesta junto a mí, los dos estamos en el césped mirando el cielo.....que tonto....parecemos niños de primaria.......

-Tai...te amo-me dice ella mientras se acorruca en mi pecho

-Yo........-

Ya no seguí, Sora estaba muy cansada como para quedarse despierta y se acorruco en mi para dormir.....ella es una chica dulce......es cierto.....pero no soy capaz de amarla como ella me ama a mí.........no puedo dejar de verla como amiga........

-Tai-me dijo Koushiro poniéndose frente a mi

-No vayas a despertar a Sora........esta cansada-dije desviando la mirada

-Tu la amas?-

-Pues......-la miro y juego con su cabello-No-

-Entonces?-

-Pues que quieres? No me la puedo quitar de aquí...además es una persona muy especial para mi-

-No que no la amabas-

-Koushiro......fíjate en lo que digo, dije que era especial no que la amaba-

-Entonces?-

-Ya basta....parece un juego de palabras-

-Y tu a quien amas?-

-Y yo como rayos voy a saber eso?-

-Bueno.....tu me dijiste-

-Acaso me ves en mi casa?-

-No.....pero-

-Entonces no te puedo contestar-

-Pero-

-Sabes hazme un favor...-dije mientras cargaba a Sora-Se su soporte.......dile que tenía algo urgente que hacer-dije mientras me iba

Bueno ya me salí de la escuela, finalmente....ahora voy a mi casa.......al parecer Kari no esta....mejor para mí....abro la puerta de mi habitación...que desastre......si me encuentro una rata muerta aquí no será novedad......

Me pongo a ordenar....esto si se parece a mis pensamientos...pero que demo.......miren nada mas lo que me encontré....la armónica de Matt........siempre la tocaba en mi habitación, cuando yo estudiaba......que buenos recuerdos.......miren aquí esta el abrigo perdido de Matt........y pensó que lo había dejado en el metro.........Matt.......

Tengo tantas cosas de él......ahora que recuerdo. yo pensé una vez en besarlo.......acaso.......yo estaré.....enamorado de Matt?

Vaya....para ser un despistado algo me dice que voy muy bien..........me estoy haciendo bolas en mi vida.....mejor arreglare mi cuarto mas aprisa.........que estará haciendo Matt?

***Horas mas tarde***

Listo termine....ya se me hizo de noche....tarde siglos.......bueno será mejor que descanse un rato....mañana Sora vendrá hecha una furia de por que la deje mientras dormía y me va a dar una cachetada que me va a doler hasta el alma.....bueno....mi vida es rutinaria........que hará ahora Matt? Yo creo que dormir...será mejor que yo haga lo mismo.......buenas noches Matt......Koushiro.......

*********

Soy adivino....Sora esta aquí....enojadísima........mas bien....esponjadísima como un pastel en el horno........todavía me duele mi mejilla..........estoy seguro que cuando veamos a Matt Sora se me va a pegar como chicle....hablando de mi rey....ahí esta....hablando con Mimi

-Mira Tai.....esa es Mimi....vamos-dice Sora mientras me jala

Sigo preguntándome como puede decirme "vamos" si ella siempre me va jalando a donde ella quiere

-Hola Matt-le dijimos Sora y yo al unísono

Vi a Matt.......acaso esta sonrojado? Ahora voltea a ver a Mimi.......y ahora a nosotros....pero que le sucede? 

-Matt estas rojo-dijo Sora poniendo una mano en la frente de él

No se pero estoy me llena de rabia quisiera aventar a Sora hasta el otro lado del mundo

-Es que hace mucho calor-

Será cierto? Ahora veo como Mimi se lleva a Matt....se esta llevando a MI Matt

-Adonde vas Mimi?-pregunto por que quiero saber que va hacer con MI Matt

-Es que si no llegan se les hará tarde-dije mientras le guiña el ojo a MI Matt

Por que demonios estoy tan posesivo.....ahí esta Koushiro.....pero que bien se ve MI  Koushiro con ese saco, yo claro que estoy viendo a MI Koushiro pero Sora me toma de la mano y empieza a correr, veo como nos adelantamos, pero eso si no puedo dejar de ver a MI Koushiro.......

Creo que será mejor que le pida ayuda a Mimi-san

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Que les pareció? Bueno pues yo ni opino espero que les este gustando ^O^


	4. Mis vida y mi intento de aclaracion sobr...

Yo......intento...............

Ayer vi como Mimi se llevaba a Matt y aun no termino de asear mi cuarto, bueno ya lo decidí......le pediré ayuda a Mimi-san y me saco de problemas...genial...pero que estoy diciendo..mañana nos dan las calificaciones de literatura

-Hermano...que no escuchas?-me dijo mi hermana mientras entraba-Pero que estas haciendo-me pregunto mientras parpadeaba dos veces

-No se ve?-le dije irónicamente-Arreglando mi vida-dije mientras ponía unos libros en el librero que tengo

-Arreglando tu vida?-me dijo aun más confundida

-Si-dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Bueno...como quieras......oye en que club esta Takeru y Daisuke?-

-Vaya el interés tiene pies-le dije intentando pillarla

-Cállate-me dijo realmente sonrojada-Solo dime y ya-

-De acuerdo....tu novio Takeru esta en la clase de básquet y tu amante Daivis-kun igual....sigue pensando que puede ganarle a Takeru-chan-dije mientras barría mi cuarto

-Taichi-kun-dijo mientras se ponía una furia

-Cálmate Kari-san......tu novio y tu amante estarán bien-

No hubiera dicho eso.....me hubiera quedado con la boca cerrada...no sé......solo la hubiera sacado....me pego tan duro en mi pierna que ahora no puedo pararme y para acabarla no se fue así, solo con eso si no que me dio una cachetada.....ahora si creo que necesito hielos....bueno....mejor termino mañana...así sirve que descanso un poco.

***

-Taichi.....párate ya-me dijo Kari mientras me daba otra cachetada

-Kari-dije medio adormilado-No se te pasa aun? Si solo fue una broma inocente-

-Pero de muy mal gusto...y Sora ya esta aquí-dijo mientras salía de su habitación

Ahora si que me va a costar trabajo levantarme...me sigue doliendo mi pierna izquierda......cielos....mi hermana pega peor que los del equipo de futbol.

Me visto como puedo....y como puedo bajo las escaleras y ahí esta Sora, con su hermosa sonrisa....es linda su sonrisa......yo le sonrió

-Tai que te paso?-me pregunta Sora mientras me ayuda a caminar

-Digámoslo así..........nunca le digas a una chica que tiene novio y amante...y menos a tu hermana-

-Ay Tai...como te amo-me dije mientras acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro

-Bueno mejor vamonos-le dije mientras intentaba caminar

**Minutos después**

Ya llegamos al salón y ahora tenemos literatura...que fiasco.....bueno........estoy seguro que reprobé

-Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenouchi.....vengan con migo a la sala de maestros-

Misterioso? No normal....pero que le esta pasando a Sora? Ella nunca a reprobado nada de nada, bueno caminamos a la sala de maestros y la maestra nos deja en un cubículo y se sale

-Adónde crees que allá ido?-le pregunto a Sora mientras miro mi examen

-Supongo que por otro reprobado-

Estamos en silencio y Sora se pone a jugar con mi cabello....tengo suficiente de que lo tenga tan despeinado para que me lo enrede.........por que?

-Tai.....no importa que pase....yo siempre te amare-me dijo mientras me toma de la mano y se sonrojaba

Después de eso llego Matt y se sentó entre nosotros...que lindo es Matt........pero también Koushiro maldita suerte......ahora nuestra maestra de locoratura nos esta hablando....no lo soporto...no me cae bien esa pinche maestra......no puedo controlarme.....ahora nos esta aventando su estúpido chorote de que reprobamos...por que no mejor no se calla y va a molestar a su madre....

Maldita desgraciada.....después de siglos nos deja ir...pinche vieja esposa del demonio.....

-Tai te ves molesto-me dice Sora mientras me toma de la mano

-Es que esa pinche maestra me anda fregando con su estúpido examen-

-Tai...con esa boquita comes?-

-Pues si Sora...no tengo otra- 

Sora se pone a reír ante mi comentario...pues es la verdad....que tiene de gracioso, entramos al salón...para aburrirnos en serio......pero por otra parte....tengo que decirle a Sora que a mi me gusta......un hombre y que yo no la amo.................

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Esta cortito.....y me tarde una eternidad en subir este capitulo ¬¬U


	5. Sora.......

Yo......intento............

Me he llevado a Sora detrás de la escuela para hablar en 'privado' si se puede ser, sé que Koushiro esta espiando, lo sé por que siento su presencia, Sora me mira preocupada, muy preocupada

-Tai...que sucede-

La mirada de Koushiro me esta incomodando, demasiado, no deja de mirarme y no puedo evitar que cierto rubor pase por mis mejillas

-Sabes Sora.......ahí algo importante que te diga-dije mientras ponía mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-Pues dime Tai-dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

-Pero......mejor a otro lado-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

Sora me sigue, como si no quisiera perderme, pero lo malo es que lo hará, finalmente llegamos............

-Y bien?-

-Sora.......hace meses que somos pareja.....no es así?-

-Claro que si-dijo ella como tratando de recordar

-Bueno........creo que deberíamos cortar esta relación-dije mirándola fijamente

-Que? No escuche bien.....acaso dijiste que cortáramos?-

Yo asentí, ella me miro y empezó a reír como desesperada

-No bromees Tai-me dijo ella riendo-Dime lo que me querías decir-

-Era eso Sora..........quiero que termine nuestra relación-

Ella me miro y dejo de reír 

-Que?-dijo sin querer creerme

-Que cortamos....se acabo, caput, sayonara, bye bye, adiós, termino, chao-dije finalmente

-Pero......quien fue la desgraciada?-

-Desgraciada? No, no es desgraciada, si no desgraciado-

-Que?-dijo ella perdiendo la calma

-Si......es....desgraciado-

-Me estas diciendo que me dejaste por que te gusto un hombre?-dijo casi gritando

-Si-

-Pero.....estas estúpido?-

-No........bueno...algo pero no tanto-

-No juegues con migo Tai-dijo ella enfadada-Me cambiaste por que eres un imbecil gay?-

-Pues.........si-

-Pero........estúpido-

Después de eso me dio una cáchatela y se volteo a llorar

-Lo siento Sora-

-Cállate....no quiero verte...lárgate de mi vida-dijo ella entre sollozos

Yo la mire y me retire, no quería lastimarla, lo juro, no quería, nunca quise lastimarla de ese modo, pero que podía hacer? Fingir que la amo cuando no la amo? Ahora tengo algo que descubrir....quien me gusta..........

Matt esta ahí, esta viendo el vació....estará bien? Mejor le pregunto

-Matt estas bien?-

Al parecer él salió de sus pensamientos y me volteo a ver

-Estoy bien-me dijo desviando la mirada

-Que bueno...me tenías preocupado-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Y donde esta Sora? Casi siempre estas con ella-me dijo ¿molesto?

-Pues ella....esta enojada con migo-no podía decirle la verdad

-Pero por que?-

No por nada....tu sabes....peleas entre parejas-le dije forzando una sonrisa, aun que yo ame a otra persona me duele lastimarla

-Ya veo-me dijo mientras se perdía en sí mismo

-Pero bueno....te vi y como que estabas perdido y me preocupe-tenía que decir algo

-Gracias...pero estoy bien...no tienes por que preocuparte-me dijo mientras se ¿sonrojaba?

-Oye...y sabes a donde se fue Mimi?-

-No, solo sé que se fue por esa dirección-me dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo índice por donde se había ido

-Gracias Matt-

Después le sonreí y me fui 'elegantemente', sé que Sora le dirá a Matt que siente que ya no la amo sin decirle que yo se lo dije, ella nunca cambia, pero tengo que encontrar a Mimi, si no me muero

-Tai.......-me dijo Mimi mientras me veía

-Mimi te estaba buscando precisamente a ti-

-En serio?-dijo ella mientras me daba una mirada picara y ponía su dedo índice en su barbilla-Déjame adivinar....cortaste con Sora y ahora quieres saber a quien amas?-

Yo parpadee dos veces confundido

-Como lo supiste-

-Intuición femenina-me dijo ella finalmente

-Quiero que me ayudes en.....-

-Sabes si te gusta Koushiro o Matt-

-Esteee.....si-dije mientras me sonrojaba

-Bueno.......déjame ver-dijo ella mientras miraba a la izquierda

-Habla un rato con Koushiro....adiós-dijo desapareciendo de repente

-Hola Tai-me dijo Koushiro mientras llegaba

Ya era hora de saber a quien amo, tengo derecho y que mejor manera que hablar con Koushiro, veo como Mimi se esconde en unos arbustos, mejor le hago la platica...para saber..............

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Sin comentarios ¬¬UUUUUU


	6. Un mal entendido

Yo.......intento.........

-Hola Kou-chan-le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ya has arreglado todo tu cuarto?-

-Si, pero aun le falta ordenarse bien, se ve limpio pero no ordenado-

-Ya veo-

Hubo un gran silencio entre nosotros, demasiado tenso, podía divisar a Mimi como me decía con señas que hiciera algo, yo no podía no sabía como empezar una platica entre él y yo, era algo imposible...........

-Tai y ya hablaste con Mimi-

Después de eso vi a Mimi que me sonreía y ponía el nombre de Matt en una hoja de papel, cuando lo vi me sonroje, maldita vista de halcón que tengo, ahora Mimi se esta riendo entre los arbustos, la matare...............

-Bueno.........me tienes intrigado Tai, dime.........quien es? Por lo que sé cambiaste a Sora por esa persona-

-Eso es cierto-dije sin evitar sonrojarme más por lo que Mimi me escribía-Me gusta alguien......pero me da mucha pena decirte-

Como decirle a Koushiro algo que desconozco? Además, lo estoy leyendo, eso es lo que me esta escribiendo Mimi

-Tai..........tu sabes........que yo......-

-Lo sé....pero no estoy listo.....o creo que no lo estoy aun-lo he decidido dejare de ver lo que hace Mimi y que mejor manera de hacerlo que mirar el cielo-Pero creo que no estoy preparado para ese tipo de relación-eso si me salió de mí finalmente dije algo por mi propia cuenta

-Te da pena?-dijo él mientras miraba el suelo sonrojado

-Pues sí, ya te dije que es un gran paso.......y yo no se si estoy listo-

-Tai.........quiero que sepas que..........yo......te esperare.......no importa cuanto pase yo te esperare hasta que tomes una decisión-dijo el mientras se iba

Demonios, esto lo hace mucho mas difícil, eh? que hay detrás de esto arbustos...

-Matt?-

No me quiso mirar, ni me contesto, acaso la esta ¿llorando?

-Que haces aquí? Y acaso estas llorando?-

Se levanto rápido y se limpio las lagrimas

-Que te importa...............no es de tu incumbencia-me dijo el enfadado

-Bueno....lo sé...pero yo quería saber desde cuando estas aquí-lo miro fijamente

-Pues acabo de llegar.......y otra cosa Taichi Yagami.......eres un imbecil-

Se fue tranquilamente, eso me dolió demasiado, en eso Mimi se pone a mi lado mientras mira el horizonte junto con migo

-Dime por favor que no amo a Matt........deme que no lo quiero......dime que no me gusta-

-temo decirte Tai, que lo amas.....más que cualquier cosa en este mundo-me dijo ella mirando el piso

Yo la miro, ella parece algo arrepentida, yo cierro los ojos, no quiero llorar, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser débil, pero no puedo evitar que algunas lagrimas se posen en mis ojos

-Tai-me dijo ella mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo

Yo no sé que hacer, así que la abrazo y me pongo a llorar

-Vamos Tai, tranquilízate, es solo que Matt....entendió mal las cosas........hablare con él.....pero lo demás estará por tu cuenta.....hecho?-

 Le digo que si con la cabeza, ella me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente

-Ahora piensa bien lo que vas a hacer-

-Para?-

-Para estar con Matt.......mira....yo conozco a ese hombre y lo va a pensar durante mucho tiempo......por lo menos 2 semanas, y si es acertado lo que digo será el día de San Valentín cuando te le declare, esta bien?-

-Pero......-

-Vamos.....ahora sécate esas lagrimas.......y confía en mi-

-Gracias Mimi-san-

-Para eso estoy.....no por nada soy la diosa del amor y la belleza.......es así como me dice mi hermana menor Kari-dijo mientras sacaba la lengua en forma de culpabilidad

-De acuerdo.......espera si Kari es tu hermana menor yo soy.......-

-Mi hermano mayor-me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo-Yo soy la que estoy en medio.......según yo claro....bueno basta de tonterías, piensa bien en lo que vas hacer para Matt, entendido?-

-Y Kou-chan?-

-Tu sabrás todas las respuestas cuando estés enfrente de Matt-

-Bien......pero....a donde se fue?-

Estaba hablando muy bien con ella y desaparece.........acaso será maga o que?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Lo siento mucho, tarde muchísimo, perdón, perdón, fue sin querer, prometo ya no tardarme tanto, es una promesa 


	7. Que te dare en San Valentín?

**Yo.......intento.........**

-No me vencerás Tai-

-Eso es lo que crees Kari-

Bueno, estoy con Kari, estamos 'jugando', le aposté que yo podía verla mas tiempo a los ojos sin reírme, y ya llevamos como 2 minutos y estoy apunto de ganarle, lo sé, lo presiento.

Han pasado 2 semanas, ya casi es San Valentín,  y no me importa nada, yo voy a pasarla con Yamato, espero que Koushiro entienda, y es pero que Mimi me este ayudando, mientras tanto, me la paso con Kari, perdiendo el tiempo, y como que ya se algunas cosas de mi hermanita, como que le gustan las mujeres, sobre todo Sora, jeje, tierna mi hermana....

-Te reíste Kari, perdiste-

-Eso no es justo-

-Te reíste sí o no?-

-Sí pero........-

-No hay pero que valga, te reíste y yo gane-

-Eres un......-

-No te atrevas a insultarme, que le diré a papá que te gustan las mujeres-

-Esta bien-dijo ella enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Oye Kari, podemos hablar......de algo mas profundo-

-Que tan profundo-

-No mucho, solo un poco-

-De acuerdo.......que quieres saber?-

-Oye, de ti no quiero saber nada, solo quiero que me aconsejes-

-Por eso, tu quieres algo de mí; mis consejos-

-Bueno, ya......tu que le darías a esa persona que amas en el día de San Valentín-

-Chocolates-dijo ella seriamente

-Pero.......es que a esa persona no le gustan los chocolates-

-Flores-

-_"Creo que no le gustara.....demonios, es más difícil de lo que pensé"_-

-Bueno Tai, ni modo que te pongas tú en una caja gigante con un gran moño blanco y diga "De mí para ti"-dijo con sarcasmo mi 'dulce' hermana

-Kari, pues tu que me crees?-¬¬

-Bueno, fue una idea, o simplemente dile que la amas, le das un beso un abrazo y ya-

-Bueno, muchas gracias hermanita-digo mientras entro a mi cuarto

Bueno, eso es todo lo que le daré a Yamato, no sé, como que es simple, además no sé si le corresponda, un momento es mejor, por que si le llevo regalo y no me corresponde no sé que haría.......tal vez aventarme a un barranco, o agarrar la pistola de Joe y darme un tiro, pero en que demonios estoy pensando.......en la vida vacía que tendría si me rechazara Yamato.....me la pasare bien mañana

-Hermano, te habla Koushiro por teléfono-dijo Kari mientras entraba a mi cuarto

-Bueno, pásamelo-

Tomo el teléfono muy desanimado, la verdad no quería hablar con él

-Bueno......si soy yo.....claro que soy yo...................no seas así Kou-chan.......si voy a ir mañana a la escuela..........tengo que ir sino Sora me despedaza................ok......nos vemos....adiós-

-Oye y sigues con Sora?-

-No, la deje libre para ti-

-Muchas gracias hermano......yo estaré con ella lo que resta de mi vida-

-Si Kari, sigue soñando-

Kari salió muy contenta de mi habitación, se ve que quiere mucho a Sora, bueno, ya es tarde, mañana me le declarare a Yamato y ya, si me corresponde pues que bien y si no, pues me doy un tiro..........no tengo sueño......demonios.....ya se contare ovejas..........mejor contare........perros.......para romper con esa cosa de las ovejas........veamos....un perro.....dos perros........tres perros......

**Después de 2 horas**

1999 perros, 2000 perros.........vaya, nunca creí que en un espacio tan pequeño podían entrar tantos perros

-Tai si no te molesta voy apagar la luz-me dijo mi hermana medio dormida

-Vale-

Mi hermana apago la luz, se subió a la litera y se durmió....bueno....sigamos contando perros.......2001 perros......2002 perros......2003 perros........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora: 

Y bien, que les pareció? bueno casi no me tarde en subir este capitulo, por favor déjenme reviews 


	8. San Valentín

Yo....intento.......

Me estoy muriendo de sueño.....demonios este pescado esta muy duro

-Tai...te estas comiendo la servilleta-me dijo mi hermana entre risas

-Con razón-dije mientras me la quitaba

-Si que tienes sueño...y sobre todo cuando llegaste a 1, 000, 000, 000  por contar perros-dijo intentando no morirse de risa

-Adelante Kari, puedes morirte de la risa-dije sin ánimos

Después de unos segundo ella se empezó a reír hasta se cayo de la silla, yo como quiero llegar temprano, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fueron los ojos miel de Sora

-Buenos días Sora-dije aun adormilado

-Muy buenos días Tai-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Y ahora que te pasa a ti?- 

-Nada...solo quería darte esto-me dijo mientras me daba un regalo junto con una carta

-Gracias Sora-dije mientras lo tomaba-yo también te tengo un regalito...mas bien dos-

-En serio?-

-Claro...espérame aquí-

Fui a mi habitación con todo le trabajo del mundo, por que tengo muchísimo sueño, me fui al armario y saque una cajita pequeña y negra, regrese con Sora y ella estaba muy sonrojada

-Toma, dije mientras le daba la cajita-

-Gracias...puedo abrirlo?- (en Japón se pregunta si uno puede abrirlo a la persona que te lo regalo)

-Claro-

Ella lo abrió y sonrió al ver el contenido, antes de que termináramos yo se lo había comprado para regalárselo especialmente hoy

-Gracias Tai....es un anillo precioso-

-Que bueno que te gusto...y ahora te voy a dar tu segundo regalo-

Ella se me quedo mirando, yo la tome por la cintura y puse mis labios sobre los de ella, al principio solo fue un beso de uno, al parecer ella no me contestaba, pero al poco rato ella me contesto el beso, cuando nos separamos me abrazó

-Gracias...por esta despedida Tai-

-De nada Sora......ahora vamonos.....que se nos hace tarde-

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar, yo me estaba a su lado y la toma de la mano, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro mientras cerraba los ojos, seguíamos caminado y ella seguía en la misma posición, al parecer le gusto mi despedida...como quiero a Sora como mi amiga, lastima que no pueda verla mas que amiga.....es una pena

Llegamos al colegio y Koushiro me estaba esperando, Sora se fue dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Pensé que ya habían terminado-

-Y lo hicimos....solo que esta fue la despedida-le dije sonriendo

-Bueno...podemos hablar a solas?-

-Claro-

Koushiro me condujo a un lugar en donde no habían estudiantes, sabía de que quería hablar...pero...no sé...no me queda claro.....

-Tai....tengo que saber-me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi-Para mi es un día muy especial.......-

-Para mi también-le dije apartándome un poco...me incomoda que este tan cerca de mí

-Y dime.....ya tomaste tu decisión?-

-........-no podía decirle que escogí a Yamato y a él lo mando por un tuvo..... 

-Tai yo te amo, y eso fue no sé, si un error pero te amo por lo que eres-

No tuve tiempo de decir nada, por que él me beso, sin más ni menos, así como cualquiera me beso, yo podía verlo que él estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero yo no podía hacer nada, ni quitarme de ahí, estaba petrificado, no podía...mi cuerpo no respondía, cuando reaccione me aleje de Koushiro y me fui, en eso vi a Matt

-Matt...que haces aquí?-

-Cállate Tai.......eres un imbecil-

-No me digas así...que me duele-le dije arrepentido

-Pues tu me estas lastimando más-me dijo sin mirarme

-Por que dices eso?-le pregunte un poco emocionado

-Tu amas a Koushiro-

-...........-

Demonios...me vio cuando Koushiro me beso.......ahora que hago...como le hago entender que yo no lo amo....que no siento nada por él......

-Te odio-dijo mientras se iba

-Matt-dije mientras le tomaba el brazo, no puedo permitir que se vaya y menos ahora-No es lo que tu crees-

-No? Te vi.......Koushiro te beso-

-No Matt.......yo-

Rayos...no me salen las palabras....y este hombre no entiende......que voy hacer?

-No tienes que decir nada-

-Por que no me quieres crees?-

-Por que eres un mentiroso-

Maldición....no me salen la palabras y no puedo decirlo..........no puede ser....

-No Matt......no malinterpretes las cosas-

-Cállate......para mí eres una persona mas en el mundo-

Eso si que me dolió, pero no importa que piense ahora....se lo tengo que decir......para que me entienda....

-Matt.....escucha.......-

-No quiero-

-Yo....pues..........-

No sabía como empezar, estoy tan confundido, no se que hacer o como reaccionar.....

-Que no entiendes?-

-No hay nada que entender-

No puedo más.....tengo que decírselo...si no me moriré en serio...por que me esta lastimando con lo que me dice.......tengo que decírselo....a la voz de ya....

-SOLO INTENTO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO-

Le grite....ya no podía seguir con esta presión en mi pecho, me estaba matando....espero que ya me entienda......

-Que no puedes entender eso?-le dije mientras me ponía al frente de él-Yo te amo.......Koushiro me ama, pero yo no lo amo.......yo solo te amo.......ti......-

-Yo......-

Tengo que explicarlo, para que me entienda por completo.....

-No sé como paso, pero cuando me hice novio de Sora.....no sé.......como que me desilusione....no sentía lo mismo.......y presentí que Sora no era mi pareja ideal......lo sentí y busque a Mimi y ella me lo explico todo-

Bueno....casi ni me explico nada...pero no puedo negar que si me ayudo bastante...

-Tai...cállate-me dijo mientras me abrazaba-No me expliques nada, solo saber que me amas como yo te amo a ti es suficiente para mí-me miro a los ojos--No importa......tu solo perdóname por ser tan idiota-

Un idiota tu?....no, no lo eres......

-Tu no eres ningún idiota-en ese momento sentí ganas de explorarlo por completo y me conforme con explorar su cuello con mi boca-Solo que yo no te explique lo que pasaba-

-No lo sabía-dijo Koushiro mientras nos veía

-Koushiro-exclame mientras lo veía, aun que Koushiro esta presente no pienso soltar a mi Yamato

-Pero yo pensé-

-Te equivocaste...yo lo amo......a él...a Yamato Ishida........y a nadie mas-

Koushiro nos miro y se fue corriendo, pobrecito de Koushiro, pero debe entender que yo no soy para él.....en eso se me vino una pequeña pregunta.....

-Y por que yo?-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Y yo te pregunto por que yo? Por que tu me elegiste a mí?-

Bueno...me contestaste con una pregunta...bueno te responderé la pregunta 

-Pues eras mi mejor amigo, me encariñe con tigo, aprendí muchas cosas de ti, tanto buenas como malas, me enamore, de ti-

-Sabes Tai.....eres un imbecil-me dijo mientras me besaba la frente-Pero de todos modos te amo-

En eso escuchamos a dos personas que nos estaban aplaudiendo......

-Asali......Mimi-dijo mientras yo volteaba a ver a las chicas

-Claro...a quien esperabas-dijo Mimi mientras cruzaba los brazos-A Peter Pan?- agrego en tono burlón

-No solo que....Akisuki??-

-Matt.......por que nunca me dijiste que amabas a Tai.....si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio yo te haría ayudado-

Por lo que pude notar es que yo no entendía nada de nada y claro yo no estaba en esa conversación

-Lo siento-exclamo Yamato arrepentido

-Que lastima que no traje mi cámara-dijo Mimi desilusionada

Yo no hice nada, solo mire a Yamato el cual estaba muy sonrojado

-Pero de que hablas?-dijo intentando no gritar-Esto no es un show-

-Bueno....jeje...tienes razón......pero bueno....será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-dijo Mimi mientras tomaba el brazo de Asali y se iba

-Que lindo te ves sonrojado-

-Tu también cállate........que no quiero estar mas sonrojado que ahora-

-Te amo-

Vi a mi Yamato, la verdad es que lo amo demasiado y supongo que esos labios suyos son vírgenes.....pues yo le daré su primer beso, así que podo mis labios sobre los suyos y lo beso dulcemente, para que le agrade su primer beso

-Solo intento decirte que te amo-le susurre al oído cuando nos separamos

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya han pasado 2 años después del suceso tan hermoso que paso entre Matt y yo.....que puedo decir Takeru y Joe están juntos...mi hermana se quedo con Sora.....así que gano el juego.....Mimi tiene novio creo que se llama Michael.....Cody no se quedo atrás....esta saliendo con Jun la hermana de Davis.....hablando de él, esta de novio con Ken.....la pobre de Yolei no tiene pareja...aun que ha intentado seducir a Koushiro...pero este no se deja....creo que sigue aferrado a mi.....

-Matt.....estas despierto?-

-Claro Tai-me dijo mientras besaba mi frente

-Sabes......no quiero trabajar hoy......prefiero....dormir...y estar contigo-le dije mientras me acorrucaba en su pecho

-Solo intento decirte que te amo-le dije  antes de que me quedara profundamente dormido

~~~Owari~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Ya se acabo......finish...espero que les aya agradado........y gracia a todos los que lo estaban leyendo, déjenme reviews por favor


End file.
